


Pretty Kitty

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Animal Play, Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam always knows when Tommy needs to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Kitty

They’re all sitting around the coffee table in Adam’s suite—Taylor’s on the floor, and Cam’s curled up in a nest of pillows beside him, but the rest of the troupe has squished into the cushy sofa and chairs all on top of each other—when Tommy starts nuzzling Adam’s neck. Tommy’s been sitting next to him all night, snuggled up against Adam’s side, but Tommy’s not drunk enough to turn into a total cuddle slut. Adam scratches his fingers experimentally through the short hair at the back of Tommy’s neck and Tommy lifts his hand to paw at Adam’s chest.

Adam clears his throat and glances around, frankly surprised that they haven’t drawn more teasing looks from the rest of the gang. Sutan catches his eye and smirks, but he’s the only one who seems to notice.

“I think it’s past this kitty’s bedtime,” Adam announces, petting Tommy’s hair away from his face to show the others his closed eyes and sleepy smile. Adam extricates himself and then pulls Tommy to his feet; Tommy leans heavily against him and blinks his eyes open.

“You guys can stay as long as you want,” Adam tells everyone, “but I think we’re done for the night.”

Adam leads Tommy to the bedroom, thankful for the privacy, and a chorus of ‘good night’s and ‘sweet dreams’ follows them until Adam closes and locks the door behind them.

As soon as it’s shut, Tommy slides to his hands and knees and rubs his cheek against Adam’s calf. Adam bends at the waist to stroke his fingers through Tommy’s hair, and Tommy presses into his touch automatically.

“Take off your clothes and get on the bed, kitten,” Adam says quietly. Tommy moves immediately to obey, and Adam slips away from him to dig through his jewelry case for Tommy’s collar. He finally finds the velvet pouch and takes it over to the bed, where Tommy’s already curled up against the pillows.

Tommy cocks his head and blinks up at Adam with obvious interest and Adam gives him a gentle smile.

“You want your collar, kitten?” he asks. Tommy doesn’t nod, he never does, but he rolls up onto his hands and presents his neck to Adam, with his head bowed elegantly and his hair hanging over his eyes.

Adam loosens the drawstring on the pouch and takes out the collar. It’s more expensive than the one Tommy originally wanted, made with buttery leather and studded with five real diamonds around the band. Adam remembers the look on Tommy’s face when Adam first showed it to him. He’d been overwhelmed, and he’d broken character to whisper Adam’s name and say that it was too much. Adam had replied, “I like to dote on my pets.” It’s something he’d told Tommy several times since that night, when Tommy had finally cracked a shy, grateful smile and presented himself to Adam for the first time.

Adam buckles the collar carefully around Tommy’s neck now, avoiding getting it caught in Tommy’s hair, and when Adam pulls his hands away, Tommy looks up at him with wide, curious eyes. Adam ducks his head down and gives Tommy a peck on the cheek, and then, since Tommy doesn’t move away, another one on the lips.

Tommy turns around after that, already pawing at the blankets to make himself a comfortable nest, but Adam lays his hand heavily at the back of Tommy’s neck to still him.

“Wait for me, kitten. Don’t go to sleep, yet,” he says softly. He drags his nails down Tommy’s spine, digging in just enough to leave faint pink lines that fade into a light blush after a few seconds.

Tommy arches his back under Adam’s hands, pressing up into the touch, and Adam can almost imagine him with a tail. He would curl it around Adam’s wrist and make Adam keep petting him, Adam’s sure. Adam gives Tommy’s back another light scratch and delights in the rumbly moan Tommy makes in his throat.

Adam strips out of his clothes quickly and stretches out on top of the sheets, and all the while, Tommy watches him with a look of intense concentration. As soon as Adam pats the empty space beside him, Tommy crawls over and lies down, touching as much of Adam’s body with his own as is physically possible.

Adam scratches through Tommy’s hair again and imagines little pointed ears buried somewhere in the blonde fluff. Tommy nuzzles his hand, then his arm, then drops his head down to rub his face against Adam’s side. He moves slowly but deliberately, licking and occasionally kissing Adam’s exposed skin as he makes his way down to Adam’s crotch.

Adam’s tempted to push him off—he always feels a little weird bringing sex into their play, because if Tommy actually were a cat, it wouldn’t be sexy at all—but Adam likes giving Tommy what he wants, and if Tommy didn’t want to suck Adam’s dick while in his kitten headspace, he wouldn’t do it.

Adam breathes, “Kitten,” and Tommy takes just the head of Adam’s cock into his mouth. Adam waits until Tommy relaxes into a leisurely, teasing pace, then brings his hands to Tommy’s head to pet him.

It drives Tommy crazy, having Adam’s fingers threading through his hair, his nails scratching gently at Tommy’s scalp, and when the strands catch and tangle around Adam’s fingers, Tommy moans low in his throat, a noise like a purr around Adam’s cock. It makes Adam come pretty fast—he’s actually surprised when he glances over at the clock—but Tommy takes his time with cleaning Adam up with his lips and his tongue, licking all around from the crease of Adam’s thigh, to his balls, to his hole. Adam spreads his legs and pushes his ass up for more, but he’s reminded that they’re still playing when Tommy quickly loses interest and moves on to nuzzling his way back up Adam’s body.

He settles with his mouth against the underside of Adam’s chin and picks a spot to lick and suck and kiss until Adam’s dizzy with the relentless sensation. This is something kitty-Tommy can do for hours; Adam tested him, once, and had to give up and pull Tommy away because he was too exhausted and oversensitive to get it up again. Adam had ended up with a deep love-bite on his chest, and Tommy had beamed at him for two days straight.

Adam brings his hand up to the back of Tommy’s neck and squeezes, gently guiding Tommy away from Adam’s throat and up, so they can kiss. Tommy pulls away after a moment and Adam lets him go.

Tommy crawls to the end of the bed and lies down on his side, then reaches out and strokes his fingertips up and down Adam’s ankle with maddening consistency and a look of deep concentration on his face.

Adam loses himself in the touch and lets his mind wander, wondering what Tommy’s thinking and how he can get so absorbed in these repetitive motions, if they mean something to him. He wonders if Tommy’s even present inside his own head, or if he sinks into his role so deeply that he’s not actually thinking at all. That can’t be right, though, because Tommy always remembers the things they do, and his personality shines through constantly, even when he is so deep into character.

Adam’s wanted to ask Tommy about it—the mechanics of it, not just how it makes Tommy feel afterward—since they first started playing together, but something about Tommy’s lazy smile when he’s himself again always makes Adam bite his tongue.

Tommy sighs heavily and curls up at Adam’s feet, resting his cheek on Adam’s shin and laying his hand over the top of Adam’s foot. Adam pushes up to his elbows, yawning, and reaches down to cup the back of Tommy’s head.

“Baby, let me take your collar off,” he says.

Tommy turns his head and blinks owlishly at him. He doesn’t move into Adam’s reach; in fact, he pushes himself further down the bed and nuzzles the ball of Adam’s ankle with his nose.

“Tommy, don’t you want to sleep? Come on, baby, don’t be like this. You can’t sleep in your collar.”

Tommy wrinkles his nose but grudgingly climbs over Adam’s legs to straddle him. Adam takes Tommy’s face in both hands and kisses him gently.

“You’re my kitten, I have to take care of you,” Adam says. “But honey, I’m about to fall asleep, and I think you are too.” He pauses, dips one hand down to trace the thick band of the collar, then catches Tommy’s chin and tilts his head up on his way back up to Tommy’s face.

He means to say something about the collar, but what comes out is, “I love you.” Tommy’s face smoothes out and his lips part as if he wants to say something, but after a few seconds of silence, Adam speaks again. “I love you, Tommy. I love you like this, and I love you like you.”

Adam unbuckles the collar while Tommy’s distracted and holds it out between them. “This doesn’t make you how you are,” he says. Tommy touches one of the small diamond studs with one finger. Adam reaches for the velvet pouch and watches Tommy watch him put the collar away. As soon as it’s out of sight, Tommy looks up and meets Adam’s eyes.

“Sleep with me, Tommy,” Adam says.

Uncertainty flickers across Tommy’s eyes and his lips draw into a pout. Adam pushes his thumb against Tommy’s lower lip to rub it away.

“It doesn’t matter,” he whispers. “You can be like this as long as you want. I just want to hold you.”

Tommy answers by nuzzling Adam’s hand, so Adam presses a kiss to his temple and murmurs, “C’mere, kitten,” into his hair, and when they lie down together, Tommy curls up tight and burrows into Adam’s chest. Adam strokes a hand up and down Tommy’s back.

Tommy isn’t sleeping; Adam can feel the slightly elevated pace of his breath and the little nudges of Tommy’s noses rubbing Adam’s chest, but Adam can’t force himself to stay awake much longer.

He dozes off and only realizes it when he’s jostled awake by Tommy shifting and stretching out against him. Tommy lifts his head and Adam blinks his eyes open; he finds Tommy staring at him, but Adam can tell immediately that Tommy’s himself again. The catlike attention has completely disappeared from his eyes.

Tommy holds his gaze and says, “I love you, too.”

Adam wraps both arms around him and Tommy finally snuggles in and goes to sleep. Adam holds him for a while, picturing how Tommy will be glowing with satisfaction in the morning, and he’s asleep again before he can finish the thought.

  
 _fin_.

timestamp fic: [Kitten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/196240)


End file.
